Banishment
by random123games
Summary: Hiccup makes a new axe and Stoick banished him for lying, what will hiccup do? Will he find a new home, will he find a place among a tribe, and most importantly, will he find love? Abandoned, up for anyone to use. Abandoned. If you wan't to continue the story, by all means, go for it. Abandoned. New author continuing Banishment: joshualankamp09.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own How To Train Your Dragon, this is just a fanfiction

Hiccup was 9 and was working in the forge with Gobber...

"Hiccup, we have an order for a battle axe, I think its time you forge the weapon this time" Said Gobber

"Really?" asked Hiccup

"yes, I need it by next week" Said Gobber as he left the forge.

Hiccup went to work right away, day and night he worked on the axe, until a week later, he finished it.

"Great Hiccup, now, lets test it." Gobber said, then he threw the axe aqainst a large log. The axe penetrated the log, almost cutting it in half. Gobber was in shock. He then pilled the axe out and observed it for any damage that might need repairs, not even a scratch.

"This is amazing Hiccup, one of the best made weapon I have ever seen, you'll make somebody happy today, Hiccup" said Gobber and he walked to the front to deliever the weapon.

"Thanks Gobber, this is one of the best axes I have ever seen!" exclaimed as she tested the axe in her hand. It was balanced and strong

"Your Welcome , but i didnt make this axe." Said Gobber

"But then who did?" asked

"Why, Hicuup made it, his first weapon he every made." answered Gobber Proudly

"That fishbone? I didnt know he had it in him" said as she stared at the axe in clear disgust

"Yes, that 'fishbone' made his initials on the bottom of the axe, so people will know that he made it." Gobber said cooly

"Well, tell the fishbone my thanks" said as she headed torwards the forest. When she got in the forest, she attempted to breakthe axe. she smuttered "Anything made by useless deserves to be destroyed" as she swung the axe against a boulder. To her shock, the boulder broke in two and the axe was still in perfect shape. "There is no way that this was made a useless, talking fishbone. Gobber must've made it and lied just to give Useless some respect" She said as she headed to the chiefs house.

When she got to Stoik's house, she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Stoik. " , what can I do for you today?" the chief asked.

"It's Gobber. I asked him to make me a new axe and I got it, but he said it was made by hiccup" She said as she showed him the axe.

"There is no way that my son made this axe, ill go talk to Gobber, he cant give hiccup full credit on something he made" said Stoick as he left for the forge.

== 20 minutes later===

To be continued...

. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

I dont own How To Train Your Dragon, this is just a fanfiction =====================================================================

Wow, I didnt expect this much support. After I uploaded the first chapter, i left the internet world until 4-5 days later, I came back and checked my emails and I see notifications about comments and followers for this story. I am shocked, thanks, ill try to keep you all happy. :) . is Astrids Mom. Nobody likes Hiccup except for Gothi and Gobber.

===================================================================== "Gobber, we need to talk, outside" Stoick said as he entered the forge

"Sure Stoick. Hiccup, I want you to smelt the broken metal parts of the weapons and use the wood as fuel for the forge" Said Gobber as he followed stoik out of the forge. When they were out, Gobber asked "what can I help you with, Stoick?"

" said that she got a new axe from you today, but she said you gave hiccup the credit of making the axe. Hiccup cant even throw a bola, what makes you think that everyone will be convinced that he made the axe, while obviously you made it" said Stoick while glaring at Gobber.

Gobber looked at Stoick like he was a Troll. He couldnt believe that he woulds say something like that about his son, and accuse him of lying. Gobber then said "I cant believe you Stoick, you have no fate in your son" Gobber then left, leaving a gobsmacked Stoick. 'I have enough of Hiccup causing trouble. I should call a village meating during lunch' Thought Stoick as he headed towards the Great hall.

========Lunch Time======== (Everyone is required to eat in the Great Hall, at the same time)

"Vikings of Berk, I, Cheif Stoick, hereby call a village meeting tio discuss the village menace, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. We are here to decide if he stays in the village, or be banished. But first, I, Stoick the Vast, hereby disown hiccup from my family, he is now hiccup no-name. I herby name Snotlout as my heir!" The villagers gasped as no one has ever been cased out from a family in 200 years.  
Hiccup looked at his father- I mean Stoick and looked like he was gonna cry. Gobber and Gothi looked like they want to murder Stoick.  
Snotlout, well he is a bastard, you all already know his reaction. The rest of the village was at first, surprised. But then they started cheering that they now have a muscular viking as a heir than a thin, weak, talking fishbone. "Now, lets vote to determine if Hiccup no-  
name stays or is banished. who votes for him to stay?" asked Stoick. Only Gobber and Gothi raised thier hands. Everyone looked at them as if they grew three heads, though they dont dare to protest as Gobber would chop them in half and Gothi would beat them with her staff. "Who votes for him to be banished?" Everyone raised up their hand, except fpr Gobber and Gothi, of course. Stoick then said "It has been decided, Hiccup no-name, you are hereby banished from Berk, you have until sunset to pack your belongings and leave, thats is all. Everyone is dismissed." Stoick said as he exited the Great Hall, smirking.

To be Continued...  



	3. Chapter 3 Meeting an old friend

I dont own How To Train Your Dragon, this is just a fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Findings a place to call home -  
"Hiccup, come, I'll help you pack" said Gobber

"y-Y Yes G-Gobber" Hiccup sniffled as they headed t othe forge (Hiccup has a bedroom in the otherside of the forge, so its not hot in there. Also all of Hiccups personal possesions are in that roome... Hiccup doesnt have alot of stuff.)  
Hiccup packed all his clothes, books, journels, paper, charcoal pens, money, and a sword. Gobber and Gothi gave him medicine, food, and water.

"Hiccup, its almost sunset. I prepared you boat and brought all the things you packed on board" said Gobber sadly

Hiccup then gave him and Gothi a sad smile and said "You two were the only ones who care about my in this village. i'll miss you two"  
Hiccup said as he hugged them. Hiccup then boarded the boat then set sail, searching for a new island to settle on.

=========15 hours later=========

Hiccup had been sailing for hours. The sun is up and he is still searching for an island to call home. He then looked with his telescope (no one on berk has one, he made one and never told anybody. He made it when he was 7 years old) and saw a beautiful island. He landed on the shore and started exploring. a few minutes later, he found a small cove with a mini waterfall and fresh water. there was enough space build multple buildings, a small farm, and a medium garden. He decided to settle here. Hiccup went back to the boat, and started moving his belongings to the cove, and will caring his last load, 2 bags filled with medicine and fish, he found a dragon in the cove, sniffing his stuff. Hiccup then realised that it was Toothless, a dragon he brefriended 2 years ago. Toothless was a nightfury the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Toothless then looked up at Hiccup and ran towards him. The dragon definetly recognized Hiccup because he started licking hiccup instead of growling, chewing hiccup up, or shooting him with plasmablast.

To be continued...

Sorry that this chapter is very short, but school is having no mercy on me.


	4. Chapter 4 Making myself at home

don't own How to Train Your Dragon, this is just a fanfiction AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, but school was giving extra work recently and I haven't been able to write ant chapters for this story or any other story in my mind. I only have 3 days to write all I can before I have to stop again for school. Hope you guys enjoy this story so far and please show your support by leaving comments or favorite/follow the story. It gives me the motivation to continue this story :)  
Chapter 4: Making myself at home -  
"Toothless! It's great to see you again, but can you stop licking me? You know that it doesn't wash off!" Hiccup yelled as he attempted, in vain, to push the 150 pound dragon off him. Toothless eventually stopped licking him and looked at him with a gummy smile.

Hiccup muttered under his breath as he got off and started to wipe off all the saliva he could from his shirt. He then got a couple of fish from his basket and gave it to Toothless. The Cat/Dog hybrid with wings gobbled-down the fish and started to purr at the person who he considers as his own hatchling.  
"All right Toothless, I need to set up my camp for the night" Hiccup said as he started setting up a campfire for it was almost sundown.

-3 hours later-  
"All right Toothless, here is your dinner" said Hiccup as he handed the Cat/Dog hybrid with wings ten pieces of raw fish. Toothless purred as he ate one fish. Hiccup chuckled as he turn back to his campfire where he was cooking two pieces of fish. Seeing that one of them was cooked, he took it off and started eating eat. After he and Toothless finished their meals, Hiccup looked up and saw that it was almost midnight, so he decided to call it a day and fell asleep... 


	5. Chapter 5 Hiccup the Merchant

Chapter 5: Hiccup the Merchant ========================================================== Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon ========================================================== Guest: I'm currently in 8th grade The Amazing Cat: It's because Toothless is younger, like 6-7 younger than in the first movie.  
MMM: Thanks for the support :)  
unknow99: I have school with projects and pressure like never before and I also work on Saturday mornings in my parents store so my updates are goanna be random.  
Ken106348 AND Rayne Arianna Maranochi: I'll try my best to make the chapters longer.  
========================================================== -Three days later-  
"Alright bud, I think were done" said Hiccup as he looked around the cove. One corner of the is the house, a storage area next to the house, another corner with a small forge, a small garden, and right in the middle is a farm with a house/ dragon stable for Toothless right next to the farm.

Toothless started to bounce around the cove in excitement for their new home was finally finished. Hiccup chuckled and tossed two fish at Toothless. Toothless happily gulped both of them down and then looked at Hiccup.

"All right bud, I think it's time we find an area where we can trade for other things we need" said Hiccup said as he looked at the maps he brought with him and spotted a village near the island. "Look Toothless, there is a village not far away from here, maybe we can go and trade there, but I will need to use the boat I brought with me, the last thing we want is a mob of Vikings trying to kill us" said Hiccup.

Hiccup then went to the storage are and began to look at what he got. For the past 3 days, he and Toothless managed to hunt down boars, bears, deer, and occasionally, wolves. Hiccup also found numerous edible plants and herbs with healing properties. Hiccup decided that he should carve some dragon figures out of wood and make some clothing with half of the skins he had. Hiccup got to work and in five hours, he managed to make four Deadly Nadder figures and four figures of Toothless. He also managed to make several high-quality clothes for kids from 3-9 years old.

Hiccup quickly (with the help of Toothless) moved all his wares to the boat and tied Toothless to the boat and they started to head to the village. after 10 minutes, they saw the village from a distance and untied Toothless and covered him up with a tarp. Hiccup then rowed toward the island and docked his boat. An inspector cam and checked his goods to make sure he wasn't going to smuggle in explosives or poison. The inspector finally finished (he believed Toothless was a sculpture Hiccup made to distinguish his ship from others) and said to Hiccup "The market will open in an hour, its 3 silver pieces per stall" Hiccup thanked the inspector and gave him the 3 silver pieces. The inspector helped him carry his wares to his stall and Hiccup started to set up. An hour later the market opened and everyone came, looking at the available goods.

Hiccup made his first sale to a nine year-old kid, selling one of the Deadly Nadder figures and two shirts for 2 gold pieces and 3 copper pieces. To a women, he sold two small crates of venison, one crate of bear meat, four small crates of boar meat. six sets of kids clothes, one Deadly Nadder figure, and two statues of Toothless for 17 gold pieces, 21 silver pieces, and 19 copper pieces.  
To the village tailor, he sold all the skins that he had left for 12 gold pieces .  
To a middle-aged man. he sold one small crate of wolf meat for 8 gold pieces and 3 copper pieces.  
-5 hours later-  
Near the closing of the market, Hiccup managed to make over 150 gold pieces, over 225 silver pieces, and almost 300 copper pieces. Hiccup also managed to trade all of his remaining wares with the local blacksmith for four small sized crated of broken weapons and 3 iron ingots. Hiccup returned to the boat with all his earnings. He spotted a fisherman and bought a barrel of salmon for 14 gold pieces and 3 silver pieces.

He untied the boat from the dock and set sailed for home. When Hiccup couldn't see the island or any ships nearby, he took out six salmon from the barrel and gave it to Toothless, who is still under the tarp. Toothless purred and ate his dinner while hiccup ate two pieces of cooked venison...

To Be Continued. 


	6. Chapter 6 Things Back on Berk

Chapter 6: Things back on BERK

Hey everyone, sorry about the errors earlier, but I'm confused. I just took a look at the file I used last time to upload ch.6 and the quotation marks and other punctuations that were missing in the chapter is still on this file,  
so I don't know if it glitched, or decided to break down on me.  
====================

Quest: I'll try to spell things better and thanks for the support.

MMM: Hiccup will find someone, but I won t be spoiling who and Stoick will regret his decision, but hiccup wont forgive him.

Animals Rule: I will continue lol

Midnight510: Hiccup is like 6-7 years younger than in the first movie

Crystallion12: Thanks for the support, really appreciate it.

midnightsky0612: Who isn t mad at Berk after reading this?  
=====================

After Hiccup left Berk, the occupants were all celebrating in the main hall, eating, drinking, laughing, dancing, etc. Only two people didn't celebrate. The two are elder Gothi and Blacksmith Gobber.

==two weeks later==

The night before was a horrible raid, one of the worst that Berk had ever faced. Although no lives were lost on both sides, the Vikings lost many cattle, food, and buildings. This was due to the fact that their weapons broke before the raid, but most broke during the raid and the weapons that were available were unbalanced and not that durable.

The next day, the ENTIRE village went to Gobbers forge to give him a piece of their minds. They all think that Gobber is doing this on their weapons on purpose because they all voted to banish Hiccup. They all walked up to the entrance of the forge and started to bang and yell at the closed window and door. After a few minutes, Gobber slammed the door opened and yelled out "WWHHAATT?!" while glaring at the crowd in front of him.

The Villagers quieted and backed off a bit, but glared at Gobber. Spitelout came up and said "Gobber, we know you are mad at us for banishing Hiccup, but you can t just make our weapons weaker, we have to fight off the around you Gobber."

If looks could kill, the entire crowd would've been in Valhalla the day they banished Hiccup. "Listen you, I haven't fixed any weapon in years, I only forged them." Everyone looks at Gobber, confused. "Oh, you mean you don't know? I forge them, But Hiccup the Useless" Gobber spat at the word Useless would go over the weapons and fix them so that they are the best weapons you can get in this world and if you don't believe me, he burned his initials at the bottom of the handle!" Yelled Gobber as he slammed the door shut. The people of Berk stared at the door, then at each other, in shock. They then looked under the handle and saw the initials H.H. . The Vikings couldn t believe that they had banished the best weapons maker on Berk, but were also shocked that Hiccup managed to make the best weapons Berk has ever seen. The Vikings sulked while returning to their jobs.

-Meanwhile, at the Great hall-

"Bah, If Hiccup can do anything good, then everyone can do it better, like me." bragged Snoutlout "For once, I agree with Snoutface. Hiccup can't do anything good, he is just a menace, a waste of resources." said Astrid as Snoutlout grinned, despite the insult. The twins and Fishlegs agreed, having no regrets in doing so.

"This is one of the worst raids we have experienced in 300 years! Tell us Gobber, why all of our weapons aren t like what they used to be." Said Stoick, looking at Gobber. "I forge them, but Hiccup refines them, and you trolls decided it was a good idea to banish him." Spat Gobber as he drank his 11th cup of mead. "Just ignore him everybody, He just want to give useless some respect." said Stoick. Most murmured in agreement "But, the elders have discovered another reason of why this horrible raid occurred." The elders stepped forward and one said "The bones have told us that the Gods are angry with us." She said as the village began to ask why the Gods were angry with them "SILENCE!" The villagers shut up and paid attention. "According to the bones We have angered the Gods by casting out Hiccup." She said as the villagers began to protest and said that they were wrong. "SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US, THE BONES, AND THE GODS FOR BEING WRONG!" The villagers quiet down as they didn't want to suffer Odin or the elders wrath. "According to the bones, the Gods are angry with us for casting out their chosen. To refresh your memory, a prophecy was sent to us by the Gods 15 years ago, stating that a none viking boy will be born in our tribe and end the dragon crisis. It says that the chosen will be born with a near death experience and will lose his mother at the age of 3 and will be born as the 3rd month dies. Hiccup was born as the prophecy said. However, everyone but us forgot about the prophecy due to their disappointment about Hiccup." she said as the elders got up and left. "If he is the chosen ones as the elders have said, then we must bring him back" Spitelout said as Gobber snorted in his cup of mead, knowing that Hiccup won't accept them after what they had done. "Everyone, I agree with Spitelout. I will bring the young recruits and spitelout with me to notify the other tribes and the rest of you will stay here and make repairs. The elders are in charge." Said Stoick as he, Spitelout, and the recruits left.

To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7 Chief Lothar

Chapter 7: Hiccups new friend

 **SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! MY SUMMER HAS NOT GONE WELL AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Hell-World: Thanks for the support**

 **The Hawk: Thank you for finding my errors, it makes feel stupid and thanks for the support.**

 **MMM: I can guarantee you that Hiccup won't find his mother because she isn't with the world of the living anymore...**

 **Animals Rule: I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I'll try my best to use better punctuations.**

 **the stargate time traveler: Thanks for the support and I'll try my best to work on my grammar.**

 **EagleDragon15: Something went wrong and I think erased all of the punctuations...**

 **Rayne Arianna Maranochi: The Kids won't grow out of it.**

 **Ken106348: For some reason, I also hate Spitelout with a passion.**

 **-** **  
**Hiccup and Toothless were exploring an uncharted island when they heard someone screamed "HELP!" Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, nodded their heads, and flew towards the scream. Hiccup saw outcasts 5 with Alvin the Treacherous and around 20 people that looked like they have been on the move for weeks. Toothless flew down and hide behind a boulder and hiccup listened to what they are saying.

"Well well, the wolves catch its pray" says Alvin the Treacherous. "What do you want from us? You've taken our home and all of our possessions, we have nothing left except for clothes some weapons, and some food!" yelled a man who seemed to be the leader of the group. "I want YOU and your whole village. I wonder how much gold I can sell all of you for." The man tried to draw his sword, but Alvin was faster and knocked of the sword from the mans' hand. "Leave us alone you barbarian!" yelled a girl around hiccups age. Alvin looks at her, smirks, and says "Well men, looks like we have found a plaything for the barracks" the girl gasped and tries to step back and Alvin grabs her hand "HELP!"

Toothless had enough, jumped out into the open, and let out a loud shriek that could be head miles away. Alvin let go of the girl and looked at the dragon in shock and fear. "A-a- A NIGHT FURY!" screamed one outcast and ran away. Everyone else looked at the dragon in fear, then Alvin noticed the little kid on the dragon "You, kid, tell your demon pet to back off." Yelled Alvin. Toothless growled at Alvin and Hiccup looked at him with a hardened glare that made Alvin flinch a little. "Toothless here doesn't like to be called a demon or pet, and he doesn't like bullies like you so I suggest you and your little group of trolls go back to your home and never come try to kidnap anyone or Toothless here will have a fun time feeding you to other dragons -cough *Monstrous Nightmare* cough cough-.

Alvin looked at Hiccup, Toothless, then the small group and realized it was not worth the trouble and yelled "RETREAT!" as he dashed away with the outcasts grunts in pursuit. Hiccup then looked at the people and the leader stepped out and said "Th- Thank You for helping us with that savage" Hiccup smiled. "Your welcome, and may I ask, who are you?" "I am Lothar, leader of what remains of my tribe and this here is my daughter, Alice" said Lothar as the girl who tried to fight Alvin stepped forward and looked at him with suspicion. "My name is… Hiccup" said Hiccup. "What happened, why was Alvin chasing you and your people?" Lothar sighed "Well, I guess I do owe an explanation. My tribe was attacked by the Outcast 3 weeks ago. They burnt our village to the ground, but luckily, we spotted their ships and managed to escape before they arrived. We sailed and eventually Alvin's scouts found us when we landed on this island and the rest you know." Hiccup eyed the crowd, then looks at Toothless, then Lothar, and said "Well, me and Toothless have an island to ourselves, maybe you all can come and settle with us? Odin knows we would like some company." Lothar looks at him with a shock expression "Really?" Hiccup nods "Well, I'll discuss this with my people, can you give us a few minutes to decide?" Hiccup nods and Lothar says "Thanks" and turned around and gathered his people to decide. After a few minutes, Lothar comes out and says "We have decided and…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Notification

Sorry that i haven't updated in a while. School and family occupied most of my time, and when i finally had time for myself, i had lost all passion for this fanfic. If anyone is willing to reboot the story, by all means go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. This is random123games signing off.


	9. UPDATE!

New Author, joshualankamp09, is continuing this story, If you want to see how this story goes, please go visit his account.


	10. UPDATE! PLEASE READ

First of all, thank you everyone for all your support for this story. Second of all, i would like to thank the guest reviewer who said that the account that would take this story off my hands doesn't exist. It does exist, but the author changed the account name. For those of you who wish to read the continuation of this story, here is the link and the new account name:

1). s/12867329/1/Banishment-By-new-Author

2). new name: Silvolde


End file.
